The Aspect of Death
by Rafaelout
Summary: Harry James Potter is the master of the Deathly Hallow's... Something that has never happened before, and when he gives his life to defeat Voldemort... well, they do say that Death is a new beginning after all.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there people, well first off all I would like to say that I have no idea how this story is going to go, as most off it is going to be made up as I go along, That and I most of what I am writing will come mainly from Warcraft 3, and from what I know about the story in general... there may be some inconsistencies... anyway, on with the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter One: The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>"AvadaKedavra!"<p>

"Expelliarmus!"

The bang was like a cannon blast and the Golden Flames that erupted between them at the dead centre of the circle Harry James Potter and Tom Marvillo Riddle had been treading marked the point where the spells had collided. Harry saw Voldermorts green jet hit his own spell, saw the Elder Wand flying high, dark against the sunrise spinning across the enchanted ceiling spinning straight towards his master, and Harry, with the unerring skills of a seeker caught the wand in his free hand as Voldermort fell back, dead.

Harry smiled. He knew that the only thing that kept him connected to this world was the blood of that flowed through Voldermorts body, which now flowed through a dead mans body. He felt it, slowing down until it stopped, and with it the only thing connected him to this world disappeared as well. Harry closed his eyes with a smile on his face, as he fell back, dead before he even hit the ground.

* * *

><p>"Interesting, very interesting" said a voice whose owner was currently watching his champion fight in his final battle in that plane of existence. That being was known by many names, Anubis, Thanatos, Macaria, Melione, Mors, Hel and so many more. That being was death itself.<p>

Marcaria was a name she usually preferred used. It was a name given to her by the Greek's which signified that she was the guardian of blessed souls… in a way she actually was.

She always took an interest in mortals and their affairs, something which she knew that many beings didn't even bother doing, perfectly content with perfectly content with going about the tasks that had been given to them since the age off their creation.

Yet unlike those that did take an interest in mortal affairs, she wasn't allowed to interfere as the power of death was too potent to use and too easy to fall prey to. There were exceptions though, she could often mess with the lives off those who wielded her gifts which were scattered through the Universe. But the most potent of those gifts were the Deathly Hallows. The elder wand; one of the most powerful weapons for those who could use magic, the resurrection stone; the stone which grants the ability to summon any soul from beyond the veil of death, or wherever it is imprisoned, and the cloak of invisibility cloak; a cloak, which when wielded correctly could hide beings from even the Titans themselves.

Her eyes went wide (figuratively) Harry Potter wielded all 3 of the Deathly Hallow's and if he could use them together correctly than he could become an unbelievably powerful source. But not on earth, no… his time on that planet had ended and the planet was nearing towards calamity anyway, it would be more of a punishment than a reward. No, what she would give her favorite mortal was a fresh chance, a chance on her favored planet… a chance to prevent that planet from experiencing untold suffering as well as live a long and hopefully happy life with the friends and family he had made there.

He would need allies though; still she had a few friends of her's whom she would get to help her with that particular task… and perhaps a vision to a certain race of mortals to get them to travel through the Twisting Nether and aid a certain Mr. Potter. She knew that she would have to play the 'bad guy' to certain beings to get the job done, but she certainly would see it through.

Death smiled as that truly ironic thought entered her mind. In almost all the worlds people believed that death was the so called 'bad guy', instead of a simple Goddess just doing her job… It was a label which she hated… But, if they wanted her to be a 'bad guy' so badly, then she would be happy to play that role this time, especially considering that it was a perfect way to save this world from a mortals who would be much more terrible than Voldemort and perhaps reward the previous version of her favorite mortal who selflessly gave his life for a world he loved beyond all else.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Master of the Deathly Hallows and the Defeater of Voldermort awoke with a start. He stood and found himself in a familiar place, the very place he had visited when he had let the killing curse hit him the second time, an endless expansion of white space.<p>

Getting on his feet he found himself wishing for clothes and just like before a pair of robes that were pure white, kind off reminding him of moonlight, with silver designs, appeared right next to his feet. Wasting no time he quickly put them on and started wandering, looking for someone, to see what the first step in the next great adventure was. The only thing wrong with this picture was that there was no one to be found.

And then he stopped as he recalled the end of his fifth year, when he had spoken to Nick if Sirius could return from the dead. He had spent many days and many nights reflecting on that topic and had come to his own conclusions since that day, conclusions which were simple. A person cannot pass on unless they have no regrets or unless they have made peace wit their regrets.

"That is true, though that is not the reason that you are here" said a voice which caused Harry to blink out of his stupor and turn around in surprise to see who had addressed him. What he saw when he turned around was a young girl who had long white hair and was dressed in robes of blue, her skin was just a touch darker than the girls he knew really well (imagine Princess Yue from Avatar the last Airbender), wearing a beautiful silver tiara. As for her eyes… he couldn't decide color of her eyes, they kept shifting and changing, and as he continued to look into her eyes he felt that it was kind of like looking inside a kaleidoscope.

"Who are you?" asked Harry warily. He knew for a fact he didn't know her, yet she felt… familiar, very familiar.

The girl smiled as if extremely amused by that question "Who am I you ask, an ironic question considering that you are my supposedly my master."

Harry was confused for a moment before he immediately realized what she meant. He was the Master of the Deathly Hallows; He was the master of Death itself, which meant…

"Your Death" stated Harry before his eyes went wide.

"Indeed" said the girl with a smile, as he held out her hand and a long white staff appeared in it "and we have much to discuss."

The girl slammed the staff down onto the ground and the entire landscape changed. What was once an empty white expansion of space was now a beautiful lush green meadow with light shining through the trees, the entire place felt so full of life that and magic that Harry almost felt as if he were in the presence of a Patronus. Harry looked around in wonder as he said "This place…"

"Is beautiful isn't it?" Death said with a smile on her face "It is one off the most beautiful parts of Ashenvale, a forest in the land of Kalimdor which is one of the continents of Azeroth… which shall now be your new home."

"Wait… what?" Harry asked "My new home? Aren't I supposed to be… I don't know, going to the afterlife to be with my fallen friends and family?"

"You are the master of the Deathly Hallow's Harry James Potter" Death replied as she looked at him seriously "It is not just a mere title, for you see the master of the Deathly Hallow's becomes my Champion, not my Lord but my Champion. And my champions have tasks to fulfill before I allow them the peace of death, and even then they are immortal and can only die through external forces like weapons and poisons… and if you ever try to end your life on your own, you will suffer my… displeasure."

Harry shivered at that and instantly knew that whatever happened he would try his level best to avoid such a fate, which meant that he would have to endure on this world at least until his tasks were done, and with that thought he asked "What are my tasks?"

"Each champion of mine has 3 tasks and you are no different" Death replied "The first task is one that you have already completed, the death of Lord Voldemort, the next two tasks are to defeat tyrants even worse than them. Your second task if to defeat the Lich King and his Champion Arthas Menethil, and your final task is to defeat that foolish little student of Khaz'goroth; Neltharion or as they now call him Deathwing."

Death paused a moment before continuing "Understand that there is no hurry to complete you tasks my Champion, for death is patient and all thing will come to me eventually. Your presence is just to speed up that process and prevent the untold suffering they will cause in the meantime… You will need help that is no doubt and I have already called in an old favor from a friend off mine in order to gain you the first of many allies you will need, but I shall grant you 3 gifts, the first is a bit of knowledge of this land and it history as well as the linguistic ability you will need to communicate with the major races off this world. The second is a chance to return to your own world, gather whatever you can and return back to this world, though I would suggest that you wait before you use that gift as it can be only use once and you will never know when you will need it… the last gift is something that you will have to choose for yourself, though I warn you to choose wisely, though you must choose quickly?"

Harry thought about for a moment. He was in a completely different world fighting a war against forces that he felt were more terrible and more powerful than Lord Voldemort. He ran through a number of skills that he could ask for like Tonk's ability to metamorph but then he wondered if it would be really useful? So he decided to think on what would be the thing he needed the most in order to be successful. The first and foremost things that came to mind were knowledge and skill… But he couldn't just ask for knowledge and skill. He knew for a fact that asking straight up for knowledge and skill he needed could prove fatal, as the first thing that Professor McGonagal drummed into her students minds at their first class at Hogwarts not to attempt to learn everything about everything as it would take you almost ten thousand years to do so, and that was only if there hadn't been any advancements made in that time. And trying to speed up the process using rituals or spells would simply end up in your head exploding and even if Death did make sure that he survived his head exploding (and Harry immediately tried to steer his head away from that mental image), or ensured that his head didn't explode, his mind would be crammed so full of facts that he would waste dozens of years simply trying to sort it all out and that was something he really didn't want to do.

Consequently the reverse could happen. He could ask for the knowledge and skills he needed and gain absolutely nothing… After the only reason Voldemort was defeated was through seven years of unbelievably sheer dumb luck, and Death could simply decide that was all her champion needed to complete his tasks… and theoretically it was possible but that could also mark the loss of many people, after all Death had stated that she had brought him here to prevent the suffering that her people would go through, and he knew that it would take a long time to forgive himself if people unnecessarily died due to his carelessness.

So what to ask for… while he could ask for an increase in a specific skill, everything had a weakness, which he was sure his enemies would exploit. On the other hand he couldn't simply ask for a general increase in his skills as he had no idea if they would be useful… Finally his mind came to a halt as he thought through one possible answer. It was one of the many things that Sirius and he had discussed during his stay in Grimmauld place, simply to pass the time… He knew that the skills he gained could be useful… but would they be useful? And more importantly could he use them together?

Still his mind could come up with no alternative and so he said "I would like the skills necessary to recreate the Marauders Map."

Death smiled and said "You have chosen… wisely!"

She then stepped forward and placed her hand on his head and said "Good Luck my Champion… you will need it."

And then Harry slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Tyrande, can you please tell me what we are searching for?" asked Malfurion, the Archdruid and leader of the Centaurian Circle, as he followed the love of his life through the enchanted forest of Ashenvale. "I can't be off much help unless I know what I am looking for."<p>

"I do not no my love" she replied "As I told you before Elune came to me in a dream and directed me to this place. She said that we would find something that looks quite odd and that looks like it certainly does not belong in the forest and that it would greatly benefit our people in the coming future."

"Tyrande, the Legions invasion happened a little over 2 months ago" Malfurion responded "We could find a lot off things that certainly look odd in the forest at the moment, exactly how are we…"

Tyrande turned around and looked at Malfurion, wondering why he had suddenly stopped speaking and found him staring at something that was hidden from her view thanks to the tree line. Stepping closer to him she followed his line of sight to see what had stunned him speechless and when she saw what it was the only thing that she could certainly think was "well that certainly looks odd"

There in the clearing was a Human male who looked quite young and was lying in the middle of the clearing, moonlight which was almost as bright as when the she summoned the aid of Elune herself, was shining down on him. He was dressed in what could be defined as the robes of the High priestess, except that it was modified to be worn by a male. On his right side lay a pure white cloth that had been spread to keep 3 items clearly on it. The first was a simmering silver-black cloak, the second was a ring that looked to be made out of Mithril blessed by the goddess herself on which a ruby with a odd symbol engraved on it was mounted. The third was a pure black stick or wand, no longer than 15 inches which both the High Priestess and the Archdruid could sense, radiated power. Quite an odd collection next to an equally odd site and neither Tyrande nor Malfurion had any doubt that this was what Elune wanted them to find, though what they were going to do then they certainly had no idea.

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a massive headache, his eyesight slightly blurred and mouth dry, and the first thing is he did was use his Occlumency to clear his mind, before he suddenly realized one important fact, he didn't have any abilities in Occlumency, much less something this advance, which meant that his meeting with death had actually happened and he was in an unknown world all on his own.<p>

Tears swelled up as he tried to get his emotions under control. The deaths of Remus, Tonks, Fred and so many more weighed heavily on both his conscious and his heart. Ideally the part of his brain that was not filled with grief wondered how he was able to keep a cool head when speaking to Death when he realized that she must have done something to make it so.

Harry let his emotions run through his system before he finally pushed those feelings back and concentrated on what he had to do. The first thing he did was use his Occlumency skills to organize his mind. Every single charm, conjuration, transfiguration, jinx, hex and curse along with a few other spells he had ever learned in school, he organized them in his mind. And while he did so he found that he knew a lot off things that could have made him a much better dueler than he was and immediately resolved to try to utilized them the best he could to the fullest of their capabilities.

The second thing he did was look at the magical knowledge that Death had granted him and was amazed at the sheer versatility of the stuff needed to create the Marauders map.

High level Legilimency, Arithmancy and Transfiguration from his father, Runes, Warding, and Inscribing from Remus, Charms, Occlumency and forbidden knowledge from the Black library from Sirius and surprisingly well thought out Herbology and gathering skills from Pettegrew, which were used to create specific ink's for specific paths off the map… and Harry realized right then and there that Pettegrew's contribution was no less essential or important than that off the other Marauders, regardless of what Sirius said. The map was truly a work of art that involved a much higher level of intricacy and complexity in magic than Harry would have ever guessed and it was no wonder why others hadn't been able to recreate it ad He doubted that even Dumbledore and Voldemort working together would have been successful if they tried. The Marauders were truly a collection of the best prodigies of their generation… and now all that knowledge and skill was in him.

Harry pushed himself off the bed and held out his hand and muttered "Accio"

The elder wand quickly flew into his hand and with it Harry conjured a glass and muttered "Aguamenti"

The glass was filled with clear water which Harry drank. A simple vanishing spell on the glass causing it to vanish into thin air while Harry drove back into the confines off his mind in order to access and organize the knowledge that Death had given him about this world, the first thing he watched was Arthas is journey, from the moment he fought against the blade-master of the Orc Blackrock clan to the slaughter of Stratholme's citizens, to his journey to Northland to his claiming of Frostmourne. Then he watched as the fallen prince came back to his kingdom, slaughtered his father and burned it to the ground, all in the name of the Scourge. He then watched he fought against the High-Elves of Quel'thalas, victory and victory over the Ranger-General Sylvannas Windrunner, who never gave up and never stopped fighting despite the insurmountable odds. He watched as Arthas defeated her and her rangers and turned them into his mindless banshees, before razing Silvermoon and resurrecting Kel'thuzad. He saw then how they invaded Dalaran and used Medivh's spell-book to bring the Burning Legion back to Azeroth.

The scenes in his mind then changed, as he watched Thrall, from his journey as a slave to Blackwood to his freedom and then his meeting with Grom Hellscream and the Warsong clan before he finally returned to the his clan, the Frostwolves. He watched as he helped the clan in whatever way he could while simultaneously learning from Dreakthar the path off the Shaman. Harry watched as Thrall met with Ogrim Doomhammer and together with them fought to liberate the orc's from the camps and then saw Doomhammer fall and Thrall, as per the Warcheif's final wishes, took his place. He watched as Thrall led the Orc's to Durnhold and his fight with the armies there until he finally defeated his former master Blackwood and then called upon the spirits to raze Durnhold to the ground. His vision shifted and He watched as Thrall met with the Profit Medivh, calling the clans and then together sailing for Kalimdor. Watched as the flagship that contained the Warcheif crashed onto an island, where he made an alliance with the trolls that lived there and together with them continued o their path to Kalimdor. He then watched as Thrall aided the Tauren in their flight before finding and uniting the scattered clans of the Orc's, before he set out for the mountain where in he could meet with the Oracle, though not before sending Warsog clan into the woods of Ashenvale, a decision that later proved to be a mistake. He then watched as the Warcheif journeyed through the mountain and his meeting with the prophet before he united with the Human leader, Jaina Proudmoore and rescued Grom Hellscream from Mannoroth control before he and Grom travelled into a canyon and defeated the great pit-lord themselves.

His vision changed again as he watched Tyrande Wisperwind avoid the burning Legion as they cut through Ashenvale, as she fought with them while simultaneously awakening the Druids, how she freed her lover's brother Illidan Stormrage by slaughtering her own people, Harry could very clearly see the pain in her eyes as she did so… but even the she did not loose hope. He saw her meeting with the Prophet and the subsequent alliance with the Alliance and the Horde. He watched as Archimonde and the Burning Legion fought their way through all 3 bases and subsequently right into Malfuroin Trap… His vision shifted rapidly and he watched as she, under the guidance of Elune, with the aid of the Archdruid brought him to the House of Elune wherein he now lay.

He didn't just get a recent History lesson, no while he watched the events of the Third War his mind was learnt Orcish and Darnassian, he had no need to learn Common as it was just simple English and he already knew Draconic, the language of the Dragonflights. It was after all present in his home world under a different name, and that name was parseltongue.

Harry awoke, h could still feel the Elder wand in his hand so he sat up and with a quick Aguamenti he drenched his head with cold water causing him to shake his head. A quick drying spell, to dry up any place on which the water fell before he got out of bed and looked at what he was wearing, it was a pure white robe which he guessed the elves used either for patients or for when they went to bed. Either way it didn't matter because with a quick wave off his wand he transformed his attire into something more comfortable (imagine the Level 1 SOLDER uniform from Final Fantasy 7).

Harry knew that it wasn't going to last. Transfigurations never do unless their permanent ones, but those took preparation time and effort and Harry saw no use in doing so as he only needed it for one meeting. Walking over to the table from where he had seen the elder wand fly into his hand he looked at the Resurrection Stone, which was mounted on a ring made from what he could tell was Mithril and the Invisibility Cloak which had a Mithril Broach in the shape and design of a shield. He put on the ring and then took the cloak and pulled it around him, attaching it with the broach, before puling the hood over his face. He could see from the reflection in a nearby table that he wasn't invisible, but for some reason that didn't surprise him. He was the master of the Deathly Hallow's now, and somehow he knew that he could bend all 3 off them to his will, and he did just that. Focusing on the cloak around him he willed it to come around him and become invisible, and in the blink off an eye it did. He was completely invisible and didn't even have a shadow, something that confused him but hey, this WAS a part of deaths cloak after all. And then just for sheer amusement he Apparated from one edge of the room to another and yet not a sound was heard. Harry was really going to like using Deaths Cloak.

Willing himself back to visibility he walked straight through the door's of the room where in he lay and the first thing he saw were the 2 leaders off the Night Elves, Malfurion and Tyrande speaking to the General of the Sentinals, Shandris Feathermoon. Making his way towards them, he saw all 3 off them fall silent as he neared them and he then spoke in perfect Darnassian as he said "Thank you for finding me, for helping me and for Healing me Archdruid Stormrage, High Priestess Wisperwind and Sentinal General Feathermoon."

Tyrande, who along with Malfurion and Shandris looked shocked for a moment at the fluency in which I spoke the language replied "It was our pleasure stranger, I am afraid to say that we do not know who you are human."

"I am afraid to say that I have left my humanity behind me High Priestess" Harry replied, though what made him say that he did not know "Though as for my name, well it is Harry James Potter."

"I see…" said Mafudon, who looked slightly startled at the words he used, because for him it wasn't that long ago that he had met the Last Guardian, who had used similar words to describe himself. "and since you already know who we are, may I ask you what do you plan to do now."

"Archdruid, I am not originally from this world, rather I have been brought here for specific tasks… tasks which are beyond my capabilities at this moment" Harry replied "What I plan to do now is to find myself a trainer… a person who will train me in the ways of this world and in the ways of a warrior so that when the time comes I will be strong enough to complete my tasks with as little lives lost as possible."

"What do you mean when you say that you want as little lives lost as possible?" asked the Archdruid.

"Archdruid, you yourself saw the return of the Burning Legion, but do not think that just because they have been defeated they are gone. Dozens of Demons, Dreadlords and other servants off the legion still exist in this world and they are still a threat. In addition Achemonde's return has marked the beginning of several great wars, wars that will cover the entire planet." Harry replied "My task is to end those wars before they can truly begin. Make no mistake that the world will survive and its inhabitants will be victorious, but the loss off life will be devastating… and should I survive this war I will have hoped to have made friends who I would lay down my life for and a place… a place to return to and to call home."

"Well said Harry James Potter" replied the High Priestess "And there is no need for you to search for a trainer, as Shandris will train you."

"She**/**I will?" both Harry and Shandris asked in surprise.

"You will" Tyrande replied calmly and firmly to the Sentinal General.

* * *

><p>'Interesting and Exhausting'<p>

Those would be the two words that Harry would choose to describe the past 14 weeks he had lived with the Kaldorei under the tutelage of the Sentinal General and though his training had been extremely hard work, he had improved in leaps and bounds since he had first started his training. Though that was not surprising considering that Shandris had stuck by the words she had first spoken to him when they had started this training "I will understand if you want to back out from my training and look for another tutor considering that with me it is either learn fast or die trying."

Harry had to admit though that she was a harsh but fair teacher when it came to him. She always pushed him to his limits when it came to training with her, and she trained him not just in combat but in the way of the sisters of Elune as well, though Tyrande quickly took over that when Shandris had taught him all her limited knowledge of the sisterhood allowed her to. And when he asked them why they trained him in their ways, considering that he didn't know of another male being trained in that way she had told him that though it was extremely uncommon, it was not exactly unheard off. As there had been several male Night-Elves in the sisterhood but those who were, had been chosen by Elune herself before they had even begun their training, very few had been offered such a thing and none had ever refused and Harry was certainly NOT going to be the first one either as it was thanks to Elune that he had come into the good graces of the Kaldorei and he was not going to insult her by refusing her teachings.

It was rough hard work, with exhausted him physically (something that he was not unfamiliar with thanks to the Dursleys treatment, or rather mistreatment of him) and mentally (something that he was use to thanks to the Horcrux connection with was present between him and Voldemort, something that said Dark Lord utilized to torture him to the best of his abilities) though unlike both cases, here he was taken care of after every grueling training session, by the sisterhood who more often than not utilized one of the Night Elves famous Moon Wells (likely on Tyrande's orders). Malfurion had also instantly noticed his bad physical state, and was quick to guess the cause had something to do with his childhood (7 years of living like a normal human being cannot make up for ten years of gross mistreatment after all) though he didn't pry into what it was. Instead he and several off his fellow Druids came up with a systematic plan to restore him to what he should have been, which included a strict diet as well as several sessions of Druidic healing.

That being said however things had been rapidly changing within the Night Elves… well rapidly with a Night Elf's sense of time, slowly with a human's. For when Harry had told Tyrande about the upcoming wars, she had begun preparations within her people in the event that he failed. She knew very well that there were quite a few female Night Elves that wanted to be druids, just as there had been quite a few male that wanted to be Sentinals, and even several that wanted to be priests of Elune. She had begun to rapidly dissolve the borders based on gender that prevented this, using Harry himself as a catalyst. Not that the Boy-Who-Lived minded, rather he actually supported this, though he couldn't actively show this as Shandris is training left him so winded that he didn't have the energy to do so.

Still whenever he did have spare time which was the time in his breaks (that his trainer gave him from time to time) and wasn't sleeping from exhaustion he either found himself with Malfurion discussing either the druids or the various Dragonflights, or he found himself with Tyrande discussing the Kaldorei as a whole. He was suspicious off it at first and was tempted to using Legilimacy to figure out if there was a hidden motive in their behavior, considering that he didn't have the time to properly investigate thanks to his training, but refrained because he was rapidly beginning to think off them as his friends and even if he wasn't, he was certainly not going to behave like Snape towards them. Though he did notice that none of them had proper Occlumency skills and just before he resolved to try and teach them he was warned off this course by Death itself. She said that she would explain why when they next met, if he wanted to know then, and if he decided to teach them after that then she would allow him too. This basically told him that they would be meeting sometime soon, and it was not going to be at his deathbed on this world.

He did of course figure out why and ironically it was Shandris who gave him the answer when she was lecturing him on the importance of his training. He was the first male to be chosen to study under the sisterhood ever since the Highborn started devoting themselves to Arcane magic. He was the first human to properly learn about Elune, and would probably be the only Human male to be chosen by Elune herself for a long time (and that's in Night Elf standards), not to mention that the High priestess has always trained Elune's chosen. Then there was the fact that Malfurion and Tyrande were natural born parents, or rather that is what he was able to get by looking… well in the words of a muggle manga that Hermione had given him right before the start of his 6th year, looking underneath the underneath, when he could get Shandris to talk about the High Priestess, the Archdruid and**/**or her past. He could see that they sometimes couldn't help but see him as a child (and to be faire by Night Elf Standards he was a 7 year old), that and they were forming some kind of a parental bond with him, similar to what they had formed with the Sentinel General when her parents had been killed during the War of the Ancients. Something that he honestly didn't mind, and truth be told rather like and felt honored by.

"Tyrande, you called for me?" Harry asked as he stood in the High Priestess is meeting room in the House of Elune. Malfurion, Sandriss and Tyrande had insisted that he call them by their first names unless the situation demanded otherwise and though it took a lot of convincing, he had begun to do so.

"Indeed I did Harry" Tyrande replied "Shandris has spoken nothing but good in terms of your training as a sentinel, and I feel the same in your training in the ways of Elune, and so, we have a mission for you, your first solo mission to be precise"

"If you think I am ready High Priestess, than give the order and I will do my best to fulfill it to the best off my ability." Harry replied clearly. He knew that he was not dealing with his friend and trainer now but rather the leader of the Kaldorei and as such it was prudent to act as such.

"Both the Sentinal General and I think that you are ready Harry." She said "And your mission is simple, you are to go to meet the Warcheif off the Horde and deliver this message to him, and if you feel that there is anything that you can do to improve our relations with the Horde you have my permission to do so. Good luck Harry."

"Thank you Tyrande, and I promise I will not let you down." Harry replied and with those parting words he apparated away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope all of you people liked the first chapter and please don't forget to review...<strong>

**Rafaelout out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Though I forgot to mention this in the first chapter, I will say it now**

**I do NOT have any right whatsoever, to either Warcraft and/or Harry Potter **

**(But how I wish I did)**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter stood at the edge off one of the branches of the great World Tree Nordrassil. His eyes closed as and smiled taking in the sent of nature and the great winds that he could feel when a voice asked "This will be your first solo quest Harry, and it is one of importance as well."<p>

"Shandriss" Harry said as he turned around at the Sentinal who was one of his teachers for the past 6 months, and probably his best teacher to date. Her luscious blue hair, which complemented her light purple skin, wasted back in a long ponytail with 3 feathers, which Harry guessed came from her Hippogryph Jai'alator, decorating her hair. She wore a form fitting breastplate, metal gauntlets, metal shoulder, thigh and shin guards, most of which was off a greenish hue, and it was rumored (A rumor that Harry knew to be true) that Shandriss's armor was blessed by the Emerald Aspect Ysera herself, at the behest of Malfurion Stormrage. Emerald Dragon skin descended from her shoulder guards down to her gauntlets and from her hip down to her boots (which he suspected was made of the remains of a fallen Emerlad Dragon and was interwoven with metal). Her enchanted wooden bow (made from a broken branch of the great tree itself) and her quiver which was filled to the brim with arrows, were slung across her back and she had what appeared to be 2 sheathed swords with ring like hilts, one attached to the left side and the other attached to the right side of her hips, and had numerous kunai hidden in her armor, (he had seen her remove at least half a dozen at one time or the other, all from different places and was still willing to bet that she had more hidden on her). "Do you think that I won't succeed?"

Her long Elvin years twitched, a smile graced her lips as she looked at him with her beautiful silver eves which had a unique hint of blue at the edges, and replied "Hardly, I just think that a mission like this is a waste of your talents. You should have been assigned with me and my party as we'll be patrolling Felwood and eliminating any Burning Legion stragglers we find… or perhaps with Maeve as she hunts the Be – un – Illidian."

It was during a part of his training where he trained under both Shandriss and Tyrande simultaneously as he they helped him channel Elune's power during a combat scenario. He had actually asked and listened to their accounts of Illidan, before he turned around and spoke sternly to them, telling them exactly how he felt about their treatment of Malfurion's brother. And though they had made him go through hell during the following sessions, he could see that they kept thinking about the final thing he had said to them "As far as I am concerned, Illidan was the one who was betrayed, not the betrayer!"

Harry's hand subconsciously reached up and rubbed a scar on the back of his neck, a reminder of those brutal training sessions as he looked at the Sentinel General and replied "Perhaps you are right, but the truth remains that the Kalidori have not and likely will never forgive the Orc's for the murder of Cenarius. And most of those who are skilled enough to completely avoid letting their emotions affect the mission are much more skilled than I."

"You underestimate yourself Harry" she replied "And you also forget that the Orc's have the same feelings for Humans as now the Night Elves have for the Orc's."

"True, but those Orc's will never match me," Harry said and before the Sentinal could reprimand him he added, "I'm joking Shandriss, I am… and does it really matter because regardless of what we want, our Lady's will, shall be done!"

That was not exactly the truth as he knew that of he objected to the mission than Tyrande would assign it to someone else, it was not special treatment however as she would do the same for any of her people who would request a change of their missions, provided that it does not affect the Ashenvale's security.

"Do not put yourself at unnecessary risk Harry, neither Tyrande nor I want that" Shandris said and Harry nodded and replied "I won't, and don't worry because I will be seeing you soon General Feathermoon."

The moment Harry said 'Feathermoon' he disappeared into thin air and Shandriss had to smile. She had helped him refine his creation of Portkeys (which took a lot of work on Harry's part as the only thing he had to go on was the spell's name) and knew that he used her surname as the activation phrase. She knew that he was developing some feelings for her in these past few months, but she also knew that he tried to crush them and that it would probably never work, he was after all a wayward human who had only lived for almost eighteen years and she was the Sentinel-General who was a little over 10,000 years old. Still on days like these, which were so few and far between, she allowed herself to wonder, what if?

* * *

><p>It was almost midday in the barrens, the sun scorched the land and the sky was clear save for one sight, a lone raven flying across the sky towards the Orgrimmar, capitol city of Durotar, the newly made kingdom of the Orc's. The raven spotted a scene of combat, curiosity getting the better of him he swooped down and watched as an orc, a bear and… what appeared to be a cross between an orc and an ogre, battled with about a dozen Quillboars.<p>

The raven immediately landed on the ground nearby and began to transform, growing taller and longer. Its talons changed into feet and its wings transformed into hands as the raven turned into a young man, and that man was Harry James Potter.

He quickly jumped into the fray taking out what looked like a short curved silver sword whose hilt was a ring, in either hand. With a flick of his wrists two more blades appeared at 120O angles from the first and he attacked the nearest Quillboar, which was probably the biggest, with his Moon-Glaives. Rolling under its feet and stabbing it in the back before slashing at the closest remaining Quillboar's, taking out another's feat with his legs, before he pushed himself off the ground and beheaded a third with a clean stroke. Looking up he saw that the orc was looking at him stunned, he probably didn't participate in the battle for mount Hyjal, or probably wasn't use to having a human fighting to save him (unsurprisingly), in either case the distraction cost him and while he was able to easily engage the enemies in front of him, he didn't detect the Quillboar sneaking up from behind.

Without a split second hesitation he threw one his glaive at the Quillboar and saw it pass right beside the Orc's head and take out the Quillboar behind him, smiling at the accuracy of the throw, and made eye contact with the orc, before he was knocked unconscious thanks to a blow to the back of his head.

The next thing Harry knew was a feeling of immense pain in his head rapidly diminishing and the sound of a voice canting in some ancient language, possibly Kalimag? The reason Harry could tell was because the vision he had when he was in the House of Elune was the first of several. During the past 4 months in Ashenvale Harry trained rigorously with Shandriss during the night while during the day when he slept he learn of thing, events that had passed and that would come to pass. Maeve's struggle against Illidan, how Kael, who had no place to go joined up with him and Vashj, the leader of the 12 tribes of Naga, all of who were either Highborn or descended from Highborn who were extremely loyal to Illidan. Harry saw visions of Arthas's rise to the frozen throne and the birth of the Forsaken under the fallen Ranger General.

In addition to that he also came to know about several dragons, the emerald dragon Eranikus who was bound to the Idol of Remulos, the red dragon Korialstrasz, who orchestrated his mate's freedom from the Dragonmaw clan and turned the remaining energies into a young women named Anveena Teague, the blue dragon Kalecgos who would fall in love with the red dragon's creation and eventually become an Aspect, Tyrygosa who was suppose to be Kalecgos's mate, the oldest children of the Dragon known as Deathwing, Nefarian and Onyxia and last but not the least, the 5 aspects themselves. In addition it had seemed that death had also downloaded a whole lot of information while he slept.

Common it seemed, could be changed in order to create Gnomish and Goblin, just like Darnassian could also be changed to form Thalassian and Nazja, but in order to do something like that you need to have a find understanding of the language, which thanks to Death, Harry had. Orcish could be described as a combination of Runic and Dragonic, just and Dwarvish could be described as a combination of Runic and Common. Eredic, the language of the Dranaei (one of the languages's that death gave him) could also be changed into Eredun, the language of the Burning Legion. In addition to that he also knew Kalimag (another one of the languages Death gave him) which was the language of the elementals.

Harry figured that if he could get away with it he would give Death a good dressing down. He knew that by giving him a good understanding of most the languages he would be able to act as a peacemaker between the races and possibly be a uniting force. It would also force him into the spotlight and make him play politics, which were amongst some of the things he hated. But that would have to be a thought for another time as he was now able to focus on most off his surroundings now.

He was currently lying in the open could here the sounds of workers working nearby, he could make out that he was not lying on the ground but what was he lying on? Hay? Or was it straw? His sense of feeling was still extremely numb and since he was lying on his back he couldn't really make out the difference. Above him was an orc, who's black hair was tied back and who wore full black plated armor with gold markings (and were those runes?). Beside the orc laid probably one of the finest war hammers he had seen. Harry could also make out that there was a white wolf and a bear, both of whom were lying on the ground nearby. The half-ogre, half-orc who he had tried to help stood nearby watching as Orc (shaman was it?) healed him.

"It seems you are awake human" said the Shaman as he stepped away and Harry sat up and asked "Thank you for your aid Shaman, but do you know how I got knocked out?"

"That would be me" the half-ogre "I didn't see the Quillboar behind Mogrim and thought that you were attacking him."

"I see, though I can't exactly fault you as you were looking out for one of your own…! Though I must say that your attack was excellent, I never even noticed it" Harry replied as he stood up. He then extended his hand and said "I'm Harry, Harry James Potter"

The half-ogre took his hand and shook it and said "Rexxar, Last son of the Mok'Nathal"

"It good to fight along side you Rexxar" Harry said before he looked at the Shaman and said "Though I am surprised that you healed me sir, last I heard your kind were not found of humans?"

"You did help save one of my commanders Mr. Potter" the Shaman said "it's the least I could do to return the favor."

"One of your… Warcheif?" Harry asked and the grin on the Orc's face was answer enough. Harry immediately went down on his right knee, chin touching his chest as he placed his left hand on his knee and his right on the ground, while silently berating himself and said "Forgive me Warcheif Thrall for my disrespect, I did not know that it was you!"

Thrall looked down at the Human, slightly stunned at the stance he had taken. It was a sign of submission and respect given to only the kings of the kingdoms, not the stewards, consorts and/or successors, only the current rulers. It also signified that the Human would treat any order that Thrall gave him as an order form his own liege. "Arise Warrior, and there is nothing to forgive, though I am curious as to why you were obviously inside our borders and so close to our city?"

Harry, who had just gotten up, recognized the tone immediately and knew that though the Warcheif had framed it as a question, it was really a demand, a demand that couldn't be ignored and so he replied "I'm a Wizard Warcheif, and as for the reason I'm here, well I have come with a message for you."

"Why would Jaina be sending a message? And with a skilled warrior no less" asked Thrall, who looked intrigued. "Does she need our assistance?"

"Perhaps, perhaps not Warcheif, I do not know because I neither serve her, nor have I ever met her" Harry replied as he took out a scroll that was hidden in his vestments and offered it to the Warcheif. "I come with a message from Tyrande Wisperwind, High Priestess of the Night Elves."

"Had I known that there were humans who lived alongside the Kalidori, I would have instantly guessed that you were one of them" Thrall said as he took the offered scroll while looking at the vest Harry wore (Oh, at this point I have to point out that Harry is wearing exactly the same thing he wore in the first chapter, except that his shirt has long sleeves and also has the image of a pure white leafless tree with a pure white crescent moon above it. The symbol of the Kalidori if you didn't know) "None of the Human I have ever encountered have ever worn vestments like that, or bore weapons like the one's you used, though I am curious as to how she has a human serving her and why she didn't send this message with one of her own people?"

"With all due respect Warcheif, I feel that the tale of how I ended up in her care is not one that I want to share and with the wounds of Cenarous death and the cleansing of Fellwood and other places where the remains of the legion have taken hold, she was hesitant about who she could send" Harry replied "and if you are wondering why I am unaccompanied, it is a rite of passage amongst the Kalidori that they have to complete a mission of importance, solo and depending on their performance they are given their tattoo's. and though I may be human on the outside, I am one of them at heart."

And Harry really believed that, the time which he had spent with the Night Elves could be comparable to the time he first visited Diagon Alley or first entered Hogwarts, he truly believed that he was one of them.

Thrall looked at the message for a moment before he looked up at Harry and said "Thank you for delivering this to me Harry, and I thank both you and Rexxar for going to the aid of Mogrim. I invite both of you to come and stay awhile, enjoy what hospitality Ogrimmar has to offer.

"Thank you for your hospitality Warcheif" Rexxar said "But I haveto carry my own weight."

"I agree with him Warcheif" said Harry, "Tell us what needs to be done and we will try our best to get it done"

"I understand, am I am grateful for it" Thrall replied "Founding a nation is hard work and I am sure that there plenty of people who may need your aid, just ask around… oh, and your weapons are by the armory… Harry, you can go and pick them up at any time."

"Does the Armory have open windows or entrances?"

"Yes why?"

Harry didn't respond, instead he grinned and flicked his right wrist and immediately the Elder Wand flew out from his sleeve and into his hand and he pointed it up and said "Accio Moon-Glaives"

Almost immediately the two Moon-Glaives came spinning from the south-west part of the village and with another wave of his wand they stopped just in front of him suspended in midair as Harry placed his wand back into its hostler before taking the Glaives, returning them to their default form and sheathed them.

"I be knowing many headhunters, who be wanting to do something like that with their spears." Said a voice and Harry looked for the source of the voice and saw a Troll Shadow Hunter looking at him.

"This is Rokhan, he is one of my best scouts and will be joining you to help you during your stay in Durotar" Thrall said. Neither Harry nor Rexxar were fools though, and knew that he was also probably here to keep an eye on them as well.

"I see,thank you for your hospitality and thank you Rokhan for joining us," said Rexxar before the 3 of them bowed to the warcheif and walked away. Once they were a polite distance away he said "Now, what shall we do first?"

"Considering that I am human, it would probably be better for us to ask someone who won't attack me on sight or mistrust us just because of my race" Harry said as they started to walk away "And from my limited knowledge of Orc's only two such people come to mind, Warcheif Thrall and Far Seer Drek'thar."

"I be knowing where he is man, follow me" Rokhan said before he headed up towards the northern part of the village and with a shrug Harry followed. Thrall and Misha were not far behind. They walked through the village until they came to up to a large Voodoo Lounge with were an old Orc, sat upon a white wolf and read what appeared to be an Ancient Book. It took one look at Rokan to know that this was the head of the Frostwolf clan. A moment later Rexxar stepped forward and Drek'thar said "Ah, you're one of the Mok'Nathal, I'm Drek'thar and I fought alongside your ancestors many years ago… And you… your name is Harry, your race can be as black as the shadows of the depts of the sea, yet as light as the clear blue sky. It makes it very difficult to trust your kind without either knowing them or having fought alongside them, as I did at Mount Hyjal... However the spirits say I can trust you and so I shall… Still if you have come for work I have a simple job for you. I am concocting a special potion that will aid our people in battle, but I am missing one key ingredient. I require a herb known as Shimmerweed, but that rare herb can only be found in the valley known as Thunder Ridge. Normally I would collect the herb myself, but the Thunder Lizards, for whom the valley is named, have become increasingly hostile as off late. If you retrieve at least 6 bushels for me, I will reward you handsomely."

"Understood" said Rexxar and the 3 of them made for the nearest exit out off the city. When they reached the Gate he got both Harry and Rokhan before he shook his head towards his bear Misha and asked "Can you 2 keep up with her"

He got two positive answers in reply.

"Alright then, lets move our." He climbed up upon his bear Misha as Rokhan invoked the power of his Loa Legba and Harry used the elder wand to self transfigure himself into a raven, just as he had when he made his way to the orc capitol, as all 3 of them rushed out into the barrens, smiling as the wind hit their faces as they tore through the barrens.

* * *

><p>"Ah, your back" said Rexxar "Tell me, did your little walk yield anything useful?"<p>

Harry smiled. When they had reached the entrance to the valley Harry asked if he go ahead off them so he could, well in his words '_stretch his legs_.' Rexxar didn't know if that was meant as a joke or if an aftereffect of turning into a raven was the need to run about immediately after turning back, either way he and Rokhan had given their acceptance, as they wanted to rest for a little while anyways because they both knew that we not going to emerge from the valley unharmed with the Thunder Lizards that roamed inside. Of course they had been both in a state of sock when he had entered and promptly followed, but when descended from the cave that was the only entrance to the valley, the only sent Masha could detect f the human was what they had followed through the cave. Rokhan had suggested, no he had flat out told him that it was better they go back up and wait because as they couldn't follow him, the only thing they would succeed in doing would be attracting a herd of angry Thunder Lizards to attack them. Rexxar had to grudging agree with that statement and his mind went back to the fight were they had first met and he could honestly admit to himself that if Harry hadn't jumped in to aid them, he would have never known the human was there.

"It did actually" Harry replied "the thunder lizards are in an extreme sense of awareness and well, I don't know what's the exact word used but they are ready to attack at the slightest sign of an outsider. Had we gone in as we were, we would have likely attracted the entire herd and would have either ended up killed or being forced to kill them all."

"Dat just great!" said Rokhan "Now how we be getting da shimmer weed for da Far Seer?"

"Well about that" said Harry nervously "The Thunder Lizards are in such a state of unrest that they are trampling down many off the flora and fauna that grows here including the shimmerweed. Unless we head deeper into the valley, there are only 7 untouched brushels of Shimmerweed left… and I have kind of picked them all."

"I… see" said Rexxar, "So our entire excursion here was for nothing?"

"No, for one I would have never would have found this place without help" Harry immediately said "And there was one a man amongst my people who once said, 'It is not just the destination that matters but the journey as well.' Riding out here with two fine warriors and with two people who I will hopefully become good friends with in the near future, is what I will think of when I look back on my first venture into the barrens years from now…"

Both Rexxar and Rokhan had to smile when they herd that. Both had fought against humans many times in the past, but never beside them, and they were both looking forward for the chance to do just that… with this human at the very least.

"Rexxar, will Misha mind if the 3 of us sit on her back?" Harry asked as he looked at the bear

"No, she will not" the Mok'Nathal replied as he patted his long time companion "Why?"

"Because I have a way to get us back to Ogrimmar quickly and I don't want to leave her behind." Harry replied and Rexxar gestured for both him and Rokhan to climb onto the bear, Harry caught her fir with the flick of his wrist he brought out the elder wand, conjured a hair clip and clipped it to thebear's fur before pointing his wand at it and saying "Portus!"

The next they all felt was a slight tug at their navel's, before they felt as if they were sucked straight into a vortex, which considering how a portkey worked, they actually were, as they disappeared from the entrance to Thunder ridge to an abandoned centaur camp which was just a few meters away from the entrance to Ogrimmar.

"Lets… never do that again" Rexxar groaned out as he tried to pick himself up from the ground.

"I – I agree mon" said Rokhan, who looked like he was going to be sick as Misha the bear gave a weary groan in agreement with both the Mok'Nathal and the Shadow Hunter.

"Oh come on" said a smiling Harry, who incidentally was the only one not flat on the ground "It wasn't that bad, and it's pretty useful too."

"I'll agree that it is useful" said Rexxar as he rose, wobbly to his two feet "But if that isn't your idea of bad, then I would hate to experience what is!"

At that moment Harry made a mental note to himself to apparate somewhere with Rexxar, if for no other reason than the half-orc's reaction would be beyond amusing if the sight before him was any indication. Never the less he waited for the rest of the group to get themselves set before they all went towards the cheif Voodoo Lounge of Ogrimmar, where Drek'thar was and handed gave him the Shimmerweed. Harry told the Far-Seer about the behavior of the Thunder Lizards and the old orc looked perplexed before his expression turned thoughtful

"Hmm, It sounds like something, or someone is riling up those thunder lizards, I best look into it myself." He said "Still you brought what I asked for and for that you have my thanks. Here, take a couple vials of it, as I am sure it will serve you well."

"Thank you Drek'thar," Harry as he took the 6 offered vials. He quickly stuffed two into Rexxar's hands and another 2 into Rokhan's hands (keeping the last two for himself) as he knew that both the Troll and the Mok'Nathal would immediately refuse if he offered it to them. "But tell me, do you know anyone who needs, and would accept help from one off my kind?"

"I heard that Nazgrel, captain of the Warcheif's security force, was looking for some help in getting rid of a pesky band of harpies, a female race that resembles a cross between a high elf and a hunting bird with their long talons for feet and large graceful wings for arms. A race, who I feel would have made good members off the Horde" the Far Seer replied "He will be by the central Barrack's, go talk to him and I am sure he will be eager to accept your aid and give you more details about the mission."

"Understood" said Rexxar, and the 3 off them walked down towards the barracks where they knew the captain would be, with Harry repeatedly rebuffing their attempts to give him back the remaining vials of Drek'thar's potion saying that they deserved it as much as he did, and that they would probably need it soon. Soon however they came to the orc who sat upon a large black wolf and was speaking to several off his grunts. As they approached he dismissed them and said "Greetings warriors, I am Nazgrel, captain of the warcheif's security force. We've been having problems with the indigenous creatures attacking our borders, perhaps you can help. The Harpies off the northern foothills have been ransacking our supply caravans for weeks, if you can find their lair and put an end to their rampage I will see to it that you are rewarded."

"Captain Nazgrel, if I may be so bold as to question your orders, I think that it would be more beneficial to handle this another way, then to simply exterminate them." Harry said and the orc made a go-on gesture "From what I know the Harpies are an intelligent race, and would be absolutely brilliant in aerial support for the horde. Perhaps it would be wiser to try the pen instead off the sword."

"We have tried that warrior, we saw their potential when we first ran into that race during our expedition into Stonetalion Mountain, but we have never been successful in basically talking to them. The harpies are two fast and two vicious for us to try and subdue without any casualties and, they seem to be ignoring our signs of parley"

"You forget that this is Kalimdor and not the eastern Kingdoms, Captain" Harry replied "Things are much different for the races that inhabit this continent. The Tauren should have been able to help if for the simple fact that all but one of their tribes has had any successful contact with their race. That being said I am sure that you are well aware about my status as an embassy for the night elves, a race that has inhabited this continent for well over 10,000 years. Perhaps I could have success where you have failed."

"I see…" Nazgrel replied "I'll speak to the warcheif and see if I can get his permission for this little venture. Please wait here Wizard."

The captain of the security force turned and rode off in the direction off the keep, no doubt to see what the warcheif would say to this. When he was out off sight Harry turned around and looked at Rexxar and Rokhan and said "In a mission like this, it would be better if I go alone, still I am sure that there must be some other jobs here to do, please don't hold yourself back from doing so on my account!"

They both nodded at him before they walked towards a part of the city that Harry hadn't been to before. It wasn't long before Naz'grel rode back and seemed to be unsurprised that he was standing alone, no doubt one of the members off his force told him about how he sent Rexxar and Rokhan off, regardless he said "Warcheif Thrall has agreed with your mission of diplomacy, though he asks that you kindly not promise anything off the Horde and arrange a meeting between him and the Hapies. Also, Drek'thar has given me this message to give you. It seems that the sprits have informed him that you will need to go towards Stonetalion Peak, sooner or later, in order for your mission to be completely successful. He asks that you deliver this message to the Tauren of Sunshine Alcove.

"I understand" Harry replied "Though I will need a couple of supplies."

* * *

><p>Potions, is an extremely versatile art. There is almost nothing that you can't do with the correct potion, it also a very delicate and intricate art and you have to know what exactly you want and how to make it. Fortunately Harry knew exactly what he wanted, and how to brew it, and fortunately all the ingredients he needed were inside the Orc capitol itself.<p>

Harry was now walking through the harpy layer, with two open vials of the potion he meant to create spilling on the ground beside him, as he walked all around their home, save the point where Bloodfeather was located, with his cloak draped over him. Ah that cloak. It could be willed around him to make him completely invisible, but unless he needed to sneak past someone it was practically useless with his current skill set. It could also be worn in clear view like he usually did. However, it could also be used the way he had used it back in Hogwarts, like any other invisibility cloak, and that was how he was currently using it.

Harpies, just like the orc's respected strength, after a sense. They didn't respect physical strength, but rather the strength and will required to do what needed to be done. And right now Harry was doing precisely what needed o be done. He couldn't after all kill or seriously harm the Harpies that inhabited the northern foothills, as this was a diplomatic mission. At the same time he also could not simply waltz into their lair and expect things to turn out fine and dandy. He needed to incapacitate them without halming them and that was precisely what he was doing.

The potion which he was currently dripping on the floor, released, powerful yet invisible fumes when it touched earth, that lulled anyone who breathed it in, to sleep, unless they had either taken the antidote before hand or hit with a certain spell, in other words it was a more powerful and more potent version of the Morpheus spell, which basically put the intended target to sleep.

Fortunately Harpies could sense whether those around them were dead or alive and that was precisely what he was aiming for. Bloodfeather would know that he had basically incapacitated her entire clan without seriously harming any off them, something that was well in his power. Now that that was done however he took off the cloak and willed it to become visible as he put it on, as he usually did before he walked up to where Bloodfeather, and two off her lieutenants were. Their reaction was immediate. The two Harpies immediately swooped down at him while their leather summoned a fireball in each of her hands. Harry's reaction was just as fast as he cast two stunning spells as the oncoming Harpies before saying Locomotor Harpy, causing the two birds to float in the air instead off crashing down onto the ground. He didn't have any time to react however as two fireballs him him straight in the chest, though he didn't need to react either as he had the foresight to cast a flame freezing charm on himself before confronting her.

And there he stood, the ground burning at his feet and two Harpies floating not far off as he looked up at Bloodfeather and said, loud and clear. "Bloodfeather, your clan lays sleeping, completely oblivious to their surroundings and your two lieutenants lay here, completely at my mercy. For weeks you have terrorized the caravans off the Horde, and so far you and your clan have gotten away from it untouched, but what you have yet to grasp is that you, though powerful, are but an annoyance towards the Horde, which contains dozens off warriors more powerful than I, a person who has single handedly incapacitated your entire clan without a single scratch. However your people and you have attracted the interest off the Warcheif, and he is willing to offer you, well a place in the Horde, should you choose not to accept it, you will be left alone on the condition that you leave our caravans alone. Should you continue to attack your clan will be eliminated down to the very last one, but should you choose to accept, you and your race will be granted a place in the Horde, which will allow you access to items that will help your people greatly as well as the aid of the clans should you and you people need it!"

The Harpy flew down onto the ground and looked at him with her piercing eyes, before she said just one word "Continue!"

* * *

><p><strong>Omi:- I have to admit that you have got a point. Although when I read the chapter again, I noticed that I forgot to mention how long Harry was out (though I am not going to add that as I like the chapter as it is), point being Harry knew that it took less than 5 years for the Marauders to gather the skills they needed to create the map, a set time frame. He didn't know how long it took for either Dumbledore or Merlin or the founders to gather their skills, for all he knew they were still improving when they met their deaths and was afraid off how long it would take for him to awake if he asked for their skills. He of course knew that Voldemort learnt everything he needed to know at Hogwarts, but he was obviously not going to be asking for HIS skills. Furthermore, you forget that he has the ressurection stone and could eaisly call upon the aforementioned people (save Riddle) to train him. Also, I personaly think that that much power's is going to seem like overkill, and the only reason I allowed him that gift was for the sheer reason that I needed him to have the skills to create that map.<br>**

**And Readers, please do not forget to review or PM, and I hope you all liked it...**

**Rafaelout Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

The sun shone brightly in the sky as a lone raven flew across the clear blue sky towards a place sacred to both the Tauren, and the Night Elves, Stonetalon peak. That raven was the current form of a certain wizard who had self transfigured himself, that Wizard was none other than Harry James Potter. He of course knew the procedure (well both procedures to be precise) to transform himself into an Animagus, it was something that he had he knew in perfect memory as Sirius adamantly refused to either create or allow him to create a written copy of it. He didn't have the time to do the procedure during his time at Hogwarts (and he was actually surprised that the Mauraders were able to do so in school, considering how lengthy several off the steps could be) and there was no way he could do it Privet Drive as the high amount of magic generated due to the procedure would undoubtedly wipe out any electronic devices in a ten mile radius, something that would of course attract unwanted attention. It was actually for the same reason that he couldn't do so during the war, it would send out a magical pulse so high that it could clearly be detected and Harry doubted that Hermione's wards would be powerful enough to stop a full fledged assault by wizards who knew that they were there.

And well… he didn't want to do it on Azeroth, well not yet at least. There were after all dozens of animals over here and with the air being so rich in magic all around he was sure that he would be able to achieve a magical animal Animagus form if he tried. But he wanted to see all that the planet had to offer before he chose his form, after all why do something immediately only to live to regret it later.

That being said, Harry avian eyes caught sight of something and he flew to the bottom of the cliff atop which the Barrow of the Talon was located. It was an inscription of sorts in some ancient language, one that he recognized, Kalimag. It took him a bit of time to finish translating the message, longer than he would have preferred truth be told. It was a riddle, the answer of which would open a hidden door that would lead to one of the many tunnels that ran deep into the tunnel. The one that Thrall had used to meet the Prophet was one off such tunnels, this was another, and likely one that the Night elves had no knowledge off considering that neither Shandriss nor Malfurion had mentioned when they had brought him to the barrow of the Talon, it was no surprise that he was curious considering its recent history and the fact that both the Tauren and the Night Elves considered this place as sacred. In either case the riddle was simple; which came first, the phoenix or the flame?

"The Cycle has no Beginning" Harry replied in the language of the Elements and almost immediately the outline of a door became clear, which opened to reveal the entrance of an unknown passage. Harry couldn't help it, he had always been curious and this time was no different. He had already teleported the 4 harpy messengers that Kyra Bloodfeather was going to send to Stonetalon mountain when he had offered his services stating that he could get her harpies there faster, before heading to the Tauren settlement, and delivering the Far Seer's message, the head Tauren Bloodhoof. Said Tauren requested that he deliver the materials that Drek'thar wanted to the Far Seer, though it would take a while to collect them off course. He told them that he was going to have a look around the mountain and would be back before he transfigured himself into a raven and flew away, with the intent to visit the Barrow of the Talon. Then again, the Night Elves were not expecting him and the Tauren would certainly take some time so Harry being himself decide to take some time to indulge his curiosity, as he walked straight into the mountain.

* * *

><p>"Finally one alone" though the person once know as the Boy-Who-Lived, as he watched a lone Black Dragonspawn break away from its squad and walked down a deserted corridor. It had been sheer dumb luck that he had decided to done deaths cloak as he walked down the passageway and had never been more thankful that he possessed it than he had barely 5 minutes after he wore it as he came across a whole squad of Black Dragonspawn. He had of course heard off that race bit had never seen it, till now.<p>

Dragonspawn were basically like larger versions of centaurs (the ones from his home world) except they had scales the same color of the flight they owed their allegiance too, in this case black, instead of human and horse skin. They had dragon's tails instead of horse's palominos and their heads looked remarkably like that of the Hungarian Horntail he had faced all those years go.

Harry willed his cloak off, unsheated and pointed his wand at the unsuspecting lone Dragonspawn and said "Pretificus Totallus. Locomotor Dragonspawn."

He cast a cheering at the now paralyzed floating dragonspawn before he pointed his wand at it, looked the dragonspawn straight in the eye and said one single word "Legimens!"

Harry gasped, though this was his first time using legimacy this was certainly not what he was expecting t t feel like, memory after memory flashed past his mind as thoughts were automatically downloaded into his mind, not unlike the way Death would download information into him. In the back of his mind Harry wondered if the reason that Death gave his mind so many things so fast was to prepare him for a situation like this, but that was at the back off his mind as using his given skills in occulemency combined with his sheer force of will he shouted (not literally) "STOP"

The flashes off memories slowed down and finally turned into one complete memory that went on in real time, not unlike a movie in a theater, while the thoughts stopped entering into his mind. Harry took a moment to gather his thoughts, unlike what Melone had done to him the information he had gotten from the Dragonspawn was solely related to what he wanted to know when he attempted to invade the Dragonspawn's mind. Whatever he had expected to find though, this was certainly not it, what he had just learn't was, well mind-boggling, and that was putting it lightly. The implications of this were immense and could backfire spectacularly if not handled correctly. Amongst other things there was one thing that he could presently use, for in order to complete Deaths mission he needed allies. The Night Elves were one of such allies, the Horde was hopefully another, and with the addition off the Harpies they were stronger than they were at the Battle of Mount Hyjal. Right here right now he could gain a third, but only if he played his cards right… if not well he would be probably be gaining his first Azerotian enemy (Arthus and his minions not included).

Harry looked down at himself, he was wearing what he usually wore, save that this outfit was missing the Deathly Hallow's, something that was not surprising as in one off his many talks with the Malfurion the Archdruid had told him that it was impossible for the druids to bring physical items with them into the Dreamscape, and from all he knew about the planet, Harry figured that the Emerlad Dream was literally Aeozorath's mindscape.

Then again this was the elder wand; a wand crafted by the hand of Death itself and would always return to its master when called. He wondered if that was true in a person's mindscape and decided to test that theory. He held out his hand and willed the elder wand to appear, and lo the Hallow did.

Harry smiled and pointed his wand at nothing specific and said one word "Compulso!"

Emerging from the Dragonspawn's mindscape he too out one off the Kunai's he had on him and proceeded to carve a rune on a place that no one was likely to notice until it activated, then he pointed his wand at the Dragonspawn and said "Imperio!"

With a smile he willed his cloak around him before he mounted the Dragonspawn like anyone would mount a horse. And watched as it moved deeper and deeper into the heart of the mountain, with he himself sitting upon its back completely unnoticed by anyone, even the Dragonspawn itself.

The Dragonspawn, led him deeper and deeper into the mountain… And though Harry had some suspicions this confirmed them. This was an elaborate underground labyrinth that had dozen of huge caverns interconnected to one another through multiple passageways. And though there were a lot of Dragonspawn sized passageways, there were also a good number of passageways that a Giant from his home world could fit through with ease, or, wit respect to this world, fully fledged and grown Dragons. This was probably the last of the original Black Dragonflight fortresses which were built before Deathwings betrayal, and thanks to the information Harry had gotten from the Dragonspawn, he knew that there were quite a few uncorrupted Black Dragonspawn living in this cave, who were un-doubly the last of their kind, as well as two uncorrupted Black Dragons who had been in hibernation for the last 10,000 years. Still, it was not to them who the Dragnspawn that Harry was riding on, was making his way to, but to the leader of this tribe of Black Dragonflights… and Deathwings, no Neltharion oldest daughter, Onyxia.

It wasn't long before the Dragonspawn had lead him into the chamber, and what a chamber it was. It was probably as tall as the length of a Roman longhorn. Decorated in Black with golden designs, enchanted chandeliers with ever burning flame illuminated the cavern brilliantly. In the center of the room lay the great brood mother (as Sintharia no longer qualified for that role, running around and experimenting on all the dragonflights, even her own kin) of the Black Dragonflights herself. She was, though not as large as your average Dragon, thickly built with a long sinuous neck. Her hide was a rich onyx black with large scales that seemed supple (though Harry knew that they could be as hard as steel). Each scale minor coppery-red glow, which seemed even more prominent in her long leathery wings. She had a crest of peak bone spikes ran down from her head to her back. Her fangs shined with a coppery-red glow and deep inside her mouth a constant sulphurous light emitted a faint glow. Harry could certainly see the corruption flowing in her, but unlike almost all other's it hadn't twisted her into something ugly, no instead it almost seemed as if she had conquered it and had used it to make herself stronger, though he knew that sooner or later she would loose her mind to it.

To the left and right of her long tail slept two more dragons, though unlike her Harry could see no corruption in them. They too were thickly built and had long sinuous necks. They were both larger then Onyxia and had rich ebony black hides with large scales, unlike Onyxia they neither had a Chrest of peak bones or a coppery red glow to their scales, instead they each had what appeared to be a giant set of ram horns, which were seemed to be made of pure marble, on their heads, and a rich dark brown glow to their scales.

All 3 of them exuded high amounts of magic and aura's. Onyxia's practically screamed danger, however harry (though barely) could also feel the protectiveness of a mother mixed in it. The uncorrupted Dragons however exuded an aura of acceptance as well as peace, as well as the feeling that they were deeply in tune with all good things that came from the earth. That was not to say that they weren't dangerous however, for even a blind man who had no idea what he was next to, would be able to tell you that he would never want to get on the wrong side of the person who's aura he could feel because he likely wouldn't survive it.

Snapping out of his musings Harry began to carefully weave spells and wards into the very air with the elder wand. The cloak, that could hide him from even death herself, was willed tightly around him, offering him every protection it could. Harry had even weaved a flame freezing charm into the very air itself and on his clothes as an extra protective measure. More than once he had tapped the portkey around his neck to ensure that it was there. Finally he was ready.

Casting a spell on himself to make it near impossible to pinpoint the origion of his voice and amplifying his voice with amplifying spell he said "Onyxia, eldest daughter of Netharion and Sintharia, leader of the largest pack of the remnants of the once proud Black Dragonflights, it is truly an honor to be in your presence."

The majestic Black Dragon took a sniff of the air, opened he eyes, looked around and said in a surprisingly soft voice "I am afraid that you have me at a disadvantage young one (for with the exception of a few night elves, she was one of the oldest beings born to this word) for you know my name where as I do not know yours."

"My name is Harry Milady," he replied as he stealthily mover around the cavern. He was taking no chances with the Black Dragon, and being constantly on the move made it harder to pinpoint your location. "Harry James Potter"

"Harry James Potter" Qxyna repeated "that is a good name… Since I doubt that you are here simply to chat and praise me, tell me what do you seek?"

"A mutually beneficial alliance Lady Onyxia" Harry replied "We all have our ambitions Lady Onyxia. I have mine just as I know you have yours. We could of course fight our way up and obtain them individually, but I believe that we can accomplish them a lot easier if we work together, then if we work apart."

"I do not know who you are, and know nothing of your ambitions" Onyxia replied "And what makes you think that you know anything of mine, or of the black dragonflight for that matter."

"Perhaps, perhaps not" Harry replied a wild idea coming to mind, it would certainly increase the danger he was in while removing many a protections he had placed on himself "Shall we discuss this under a terms of parley milady?"

"Lets" she replied.

Harry's waved his wand and conjured a fine redwood table and two elegant redwood chairs. He waked forward while frowning at the amount of effort it took. Every spell bar animation spells, took a lot more effort and while conjuration and vanishing spells were possible he found it almost impossible to transfigure anything other than conjured objects. It was a shame really as that was an extremely useful branch of magic. Though a of that was beside the point as Harry walked forward and just before reaching the chair, he willed the cloak of himself and sat down with the grace befitting of a British Pureblood. Onyxia gazed at him for a few moments before she began to morph and soon enough Harry found himself staring at a woman with long raven black hair and a perfect hourglass figure and was wearing a black vision of the magi Tiristfal Regalia. She walked forward and took her seat before saying "An interesting display of magic Magi Potter. Now I will ask you again, what makes you think that you have any idea of the Black Dragonflights and my ambition?"

"Why I don't start by stating what I know" Harry said with a smile on his face, thinking that this conversation was going exactly the way he wanted it to go. All that he needed to do was ensure that it kept going like that. "Milady, your father has managed to totally isolate your flight from everyone else, and with the Demon soul destroyed, the other flights no longer fear him. So the next time that he shows his face the other flights will go straight after him to end him once and for all, which means that the only members of your flight who will stick with him are those who are utterly loyal to him and have no sense of self-preservation."

Onyxia nodded her head once, to acknowledge his point.

"Next is his consort Sintharia. With Deathwing out of the picture she struck out on her own doing experiments in his name, though only to further her own ambitions." Continued Harry "And then lets take a look at Nefarian, the leader of the second largest group of black dragonflights… after your own of course. If my information is correct, which I believe it is, he is currently in a base inside Blackrock mountain in the Burning Steepes. His followers are currently in all out war with the Dark Iron dwarves who reside in the mountain, while he is more interested in experimenting, trying to create a new species of dragons than help them secure the mountain or help and direct the actions of his kin. As it stands you are the only true leader of the Black Dragonflight, residing in a location that is hardly secure, because with the recent exploration of the mountain by both the Horde and the Alliance it is only a matter of time before they discover this place."

She again nodded her head to concede his point, and Harry knew he was close to accomplishing his goal here. "Lady Onyxia, from my point of view I truly believe that you are the best possible choice to lead the Black Dragonflights, something that can easily be proven by looking inside this very mountain itself. Unlike the other parts of your dragonflight, those kin who are under your leadership lead good lives. In this very mountain you have hundreds of Dragonspawn and dozens of Black Whelps and Drakes, who live here, all in relative harmony. This mountain is home to the only uncorrupted Black Dragonspawn and Black Dragons in the whole of Azeroth. I have seen the enchantments on the Dragons who sleep beside you. They are surrounded by corruption but thanks to the deep hibernation you have placed on them they are uncorrupted. And with that in mind look at yourself. I can sense the corruption that flows through your veins Oh Mighty Dragoness, but unlike all others, you haven't fallen prey to it. No you have conquered it and used t to empower yourself so that you may protect your flight."

Harry paused and looked at the small smile that graced the face of the human form of Oxynia as he spoke. He next words would head in the opposite direction and probably would annoy her, he just hoped that his luck would hold and she would see the truth in his words as he opened his mouth and said "But this won't last. Once this place is discovered battles will come to your door and if you want to survive whatever battles come with the other flights, and other races for that matter, you need to ally yourself with them now rather than later when a war comes in full force. I believe that you want to unite your kin and lead to a brighter future but you can't take over the entire flight by yourself, especially when the ultimate prize would be to become the new Aspect of the Earth."

"I wouldn't need any help to obtain that prize" Onyxia replied back arrogantly. Though Harry could tell that it was simply a gut response and she hadn't put any thought into what she had said.

"But you would." He replied firmly "Unless you gain acceptance from the other flights they wouldn't stop with just your father. The minute he fell they would go out and systematically eliminate each and every last member of you clan until it is completely and utterly destroyed. They would track you and your brethren to the very corners of this planet and eliminate you. As it stands right now, this will happen unless you do something about it!"

"And what do you suggest I do?" she said sharply, there was very little emotion in her voice and her face was blank as he looked straight at him with her sharp black eyes. Harry knew that what she had said wasn't an outburst, Onyxia was too good to do make a mistake like that, but an actual question, a question that would make or break the alliance that he was trying to create.

"The third war may be officially over, but its aftereffects spread far and wide. Ysera's mate Eranikus is currently a corrupted entity roaming the forests of Ashenvale, Maive hunts the man her people call the betrayer, Illidan Stormrage, after the destruction of the Sunwell the High Elves have developed an addiction to Arcane energies. The Admiral of Kul'Thras is nearing Kalmdor and knowing him he will declare war on Thrall people, and amidst all of this confusion you brother Neridthan has managed to kidnap Alexstraza's oldest son Vaelastrasz" Harry replied "There are hundreds of opportunities to gather allies, all we have to do is take them."

"And what do you suggest I so?"

"Come with me." Harry replied "On this very mountain the Barrow of the Talon is a depressed Druid named Broll Bearmantle. We can recruit him and then make our way to Ashenvale, where must search for the idol of Remulos, and then find and restrain Eranikus. Then we must remove the taint from both him and the idol." Harry responded "After that we can head to the nearest sight of conflict which will be between Kul'Thras and the Horde, and from my observations it would be better to go to the Thrall's aid rather than the admiral because he would be more likely to return the favor. After that we can join with Maive's Watchers and aid them to the best of our ability. Assuming that all goes well, we can then decide what happens next."

"That sounds all well and good" Oxyna said "but other than rescuing Eranikus, how do you suggest I gather the favor of the other Dragonflights."

"In order to answer that I need you to answer a few questions of my own" Harry replied "First you do know that your mother and brother are experimenting, trying to merge, improve or create new dragonflights. Tell me where do they get the eggs and whelps they use to experiment on?"

The dragon thought for a few minutes before her eyes widened considerably as she slowly said "They steal eggs and kidnap whelps from other flights. The experiment upon them and discard the aftermath as if they were nothing. If we were to assault their bases we could collect every single egg they have and rescue every single whelp they have kidnapped and return them to their rightful flights."

"And in addition to increasing your own numbers, you would be building just a bit more goodwill from the other flights." Harry said "And while your mother has small bases spread out through the upper-eastern kingdoms, all your brother's efforts have been directed towards Blackrock mountain, where Vaelastrasz is currently imprisoned. And since we would already be there we could always rescue him and take out one of your major rivals for control of the flight by killing Nefarian."

"Nothing you have said is improbable" Onyxia said "But what do you specifically gain from all this, and what do you want from the Black Dragonflights?"

"Many things" Harry responded "Before their corruption the Black Dragonflights were in charge of shaping the earth, which means that you must have detailed knowledge about the ley-lines and as a result, about runes and having a Dragonflight's compendium of runes will aid me greatly. Another thing which I would like from your dragonflight would be its alliance, having such a mighty ally as an entire dragonflight will aid me greatly finish the tasks which have been entrusted to me. But past all of this what I want, and this is truthfully something that I thought of while we were speaking, is the very same bond that the ancient Riders of Lorenth'Aran possessed."

Onyxia thought for a moment before she remembered that gruesome battle. It was back when she still believed in her father and back when she thought that what he was doing was for the betterment of the world. She was second in command to Razermaw, her father best warrior, for that battle and she could honestly say that it had frightened her till date. An entire quarter of the Black Dragonflights who had survived the sundering were lost in that battle. And those were no run of the mill dragons. Those were her father's best warriors, battled hardened veterans, all of them, and they fell in doves.

She could still remember the battle. They had incapacitated the guards and attacked at the dead of night eliminating a good number of riders before there were organized enough to create a counterattack, and their counterattack was beyond utterly terrifying. For every Rider that fell at least a dozen dragons were slain and more often than not it was more. It was the first time and only time she had fled a battle in pure fright and other than her, all of those who had attacked had died on that day, for even after the last rider had fallen, their wounds were too great to heal.

The Green, Bronze and Red dragonflights agreed to never try to recreate the riders so as to preserve the memory of the of the Riders of Lorenth'Aran. She also knew that there had been well over a dozen attempts by her own flight to recreate the Dragon Riders. All attempts had failed for the simple reason that they could not recreate the bond that had existed. The bond was one of mutual trust and understanding. In order to be a rider you had to be one with your dragon, the trust had to be absolute on both sides. There was no enmity between a dragon and his/her rider and the goals of one were the goals of the other. The Black Dragonflights could never recreate this because through the corruption they were extremely selfish and conceited, they would never lower themselves to being ridden like common mules and on they of chance they did they could never bond with their riders or understand them, for to them their riders were only tools to be used. Eventually the Riders had been forgotten and had become one of the many things that had been lost to history. Onyxia was sure that from all the dragonflights only Ysera and she remembered the riders. Ysera's reasons for remembering them were obvious, they were her children and she cared for all her children like any mother should and as for Onyxia, even now she had nightmare's about that battle oh so long ago.

"And who do you wish to bond with?" she asked, knowing that once a bond was initiated it would be permanent, and if for some reason that bond failed the rider would die. "You know no one within this flight."

"I know of almost no one" Harry said, speaking on pure instinct and he could feel a very familiar energy agreeing with is instincts, and he was sure that the energy belonged to Death herself "I know off you… and it is to you that I wish to bond to."

"I… see" said Onyxia as she got up from her chair and walked back to where she had been lying down before he came. "Give me a week and you will have your answer at the end of it."

Harry didn't bother to respond as he stood up and vanished the conjured furniture with a flick of his wand, another flick and the wards he had set and spells he had weaved into the very air itself crumbled like dust. He the Apparated, out of the cavern and straight into the Barrow of the Talon.

At that same moment Onyxia turned back into her draconic form and roared, a moment later 3 fully grown Black Dragons entered the cavern. Taking the time to look at all 3 of them straight in the eye, see spoke in a loud booming voice. "Naliceia, I want you to head to Gilneas, use your powers to raze Shadowfang Keep to the ground and kill everyone inside. The make contact with our people inside the city and establish an identity for yourself there. Get close to the king and convince him it would be in his best interest to ally with the ruler of Tristfall when it is retaken from the scourge. Your second task is not a priority task so take your time with it and make sure your influence in the city is strong. Nyxondria Head to Stormwind, use the identity of Lady Prestor, which I had originally established for myself to use it to gain as much political control as you can. Also make contact with the Brotherhood, remind them of who they are ad why they originally abandoned Stromwind. Raise they need to do what is right and make them acceptable to abandoning the kingdom altogether. Seldarria prepare a bonding circle, the original one that was used in the bonding of Dragon to Rider and Rider to Dragon oh so long ago in Lorenth'Aran."

All 3 dragons looked surprised at the orders which they had been given, though non more so than Seldarria who asked "Whose blood should I use to prepare the bonding circle?"

"Mine" Onyxia replied with a feral grin and if possible the Dragons looked more surprised than they had before. The Broodmother of the Black Dragons then said "You all have your orders get to it!"

"Understood" said all 3 dragons at once as they snapped out of their daze and immediately flew out of the main cavern.

* * *

><p>"Brom Bearmantle" said Harry and the meditating Druid turned and looked at him, his face stricken with guilt and sadness over the loss of his beloved daughter. He had abandoned his surname after the loss of his daughter and had taken up the name Bearmantle in honor of the only spirit that had remained with him when he had lost himself to rage and despair, the spirit of the bear.<p>

"Ah, Elune's chosen" said the Druid in a respectful voice which was completely filled with sadness. "How may I help you?"

"You know Shando Stormrage often spoke about you during my training" Harry said sat down besides the Druid "I believe his words were, a good druid with a tragic past and near limitless potential."

"Our Shando is rarely wrong" Brom replied "In this case he is as I am nothing but a failure."

"Why are you a failure Brom?" Harry asked kindly "Is it because you believed yourself to be a failure as a druid. You are a fine druid Brom, your bond with nature is befitting of any Archdruid and I have heard that you are an amazing shape shifter and probably the best one to have ever lived."

The night elf turned and looked at him and Harry could see nothing but pain and sorrow in those eyes, still he continued to speak in the hope that he would get through to him, while, at the same time touching his ring "Brom your people say that antlers are a sign that you have a great destiny ahead of you, but maybe its not your time yet, your people are near eternal and for all we know your destiny may be centuries away, but you shouldn't dwell on then, dwell on the here and now my friend."

"You know my people have a saying, we say that we are only human. It reminds us of our weakness, of our limitations, that we can make mistakes… and while you may not be human, the same applies to you" said Harry as he stood up and turned on the spot. His ring glowed red and he said "I have a gift for you Brom. It is something I can only do once and it will only last an hour, so I advise you to make the most of it, and hope that you keep what I have done for you a secret. In a week I will be back here to ask you for your help, I hope that you are there to aid me."

And after saying that Harry turned on the spot and apparated away, leaving confused druid staring at the spot he had just vanished from. His confusion didn't last long as he heard a very, very familiar and a very very familiar voice say a single word.

"Daddy?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you all liked the chapter...<strong>

**Rafaelout out...**


End file.
